From Russia with Lurk
'"You're a team of fodders, I'm just waiting for you to dissolve like the Team Victory." (Chris's prophetic words)' Challenge Like the title hints, this episode takes place in Russia, the land of spies and conspirancies. The challenges are related to the spies, in fact. In the first part the contestants have to dive down the frozen Bajkal Lake and recuperate an old satellite spy protected by a defensive system underwater that can be deactivated only guessing the password of it, that's the name of the same satellite expressed in a secret code. The players have not only to type the correct name but also to find a picture of the satellite and link it to pass to the 2nd part. Once they have fixed the satellites, the first two teams use them to communicate a secret text to the space centre by using an own made secret code. The text is made of 10 sentences giving information on a contestant still in the game. The 2 teams ahead have each one to create a secret code in order to communicate and decipher the codes of the opponents. First team to guess the text (or better, the character the text talks about) of another before 10 rounds or communicate for 10 times without being decoded wins, while the team whose code is guessed before 10 rounds goes to nomination. Twist: 2 teams will also have a MOLE (cioè una talpa) that can do the double game giving tips to the rivals about the way to decipher the code of his/her same team in the ways he/her prefer. If the other team members guess who the MOLE is the MOLE will be up for nomination even if the team wins, on the other side if the MOLE isn't busted he/she will be safe even if the team loses. Example Example of the first challenge. Password: SOSMOC 8181 Solution: COSMOS 1818 https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosmos_1818 Example of the second challenge. A player is communicated in PM chat the name of the character they have to give informations about and tell it (in PM) to the other members, they then decide the secret code to use for typing the text and each one make a sentence about that char every 5 normal comments or more typed (by them or the other teams). SIMULATION Treacherous Turtles: their secret code is to invert every word and their text is on Jasmine. (Sentences are very linear) Jasmine: Ehs nac emat eht slamina. Fan: normal comment/try guess Trent: normal comment Brick: normal comment Topher: normal comment Brick: Ehs setah Yma and stroppus Yemas. Fan: normal comment Topher: normal comment Trent: normal comment Gwen: normal comment Lightbulb: eno fo reh emankcin si eht eissuA. Fan: tries to guess Topher: comment Gwen: comment Test Tube: the solution is Jasmine! Sneaky Swordfishes win, Treacherous Turtles lose. The MOLE is Brick and is safe from nomination. END OF SIMULATION. Transcript http://total-drama-enchanted-forest.wikia.com/wiki/Transcript_From_Russia_with_Lurk Category:Season 2 Category:Episode and season templates Category:Episodes list Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures